ubdfandomcom-20200215-history
Jellal Fernandez
Summary Jellal Fernandes (ジェラール・フェルナンデス) is a childhood friend of Erza Scarlet. Before he lost his own memory, he was a Dark Mage who desperately sought to revive Zeref via the R-System. Jellal served as the main antagonist of the Tower of Heaven arc and is currently a member and leader of Crime Sorcière. Profile Name: Jellal Fernandes Alias: Retard,Loser,Asshole Series: Fairy Tail Gender: '''Male '''Classification: Human/Mage Powers & Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, His Heavenly Body Magic allows him to manipulate the energy of stars from his body and use this against his opponents, Darkness Magic, Four Elements, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Expert Swordsmanship, Binding Magic, Self Destruction, Magic Staves Abilities (Attack Reflection and Magical Beam), Can create Thought Projection, Flight and Enhanced Speed (Via Meteor) Attack Potency: City Level+ | '''Mountain Level + '''Range: '''Several hundred meters with offensive abilities, several hundreds of kilometers with Thought Projection '''Speed: '''MHS '''Durability: City Level + '| Mountain Level +' Lifting Strength: Class K+ Striking Strength: Class PJ+ Stamina: Very High Intelligence: Jellal is a smart, cunning and resourceful individual who displayed particular skill in deception, having been capable of fooling both Erza Scarlet and the entirety of the Magic Council, even managing to become a member himself. Standard equipment: None notable Weaknesses: '''None notable '''Notable Techniques: Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō): It is a powerful Magic based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, stars and black holes. Jellal generates and manipulates the energy of stars from his body and uses it against his enemy. Jellal has shown tremendous mastery over this particular form of Magic. *Meteor: Jellal's body is surrounding by a cloak of Heavenly Body Magic allowing him to move through the air at incredible speeds. *Grand Chariot: Jellal places both hands on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven magic light beams are then summoned in front of him targeting his opponent. *True Heavenly Bod Magic - Sema: Jellal summons a meteor. - Thought Projection: Jellal is capable of producing a thought projection. - Self-Destruction Spell: An extremely complex spell Jellal used in an attempt to destroy Nirvana and commit. It cannot be dispelled without knowledge of it's cancellation code. - Telekinesis: Jellal has shown the ability to move objects around in the air without physically touching them, being capable of doing so even through his thought projection. Jellal has also proven able to use this ability offensively. - Telepathy: Jellal has shown the ability to telepathically communicate with others. Also is able to disallow any "jacking" of his communication. - Magic Staves: Jellal learned how to employ Mystogan's unique fighting style. *Five Layered Magic Circle - Sacred Song: Jellal creates several magic circles covered in runes above his opponent, which releases a concentrated beam of magic power that damages his enemy. *Three Layered Magic Circle - Mirror Water: Jellal casts a magic circle that can reflect attacks back at his opponent. - Abyss Break: An extremely powerful attack that employs four different types of elemental magic to attack his opponent. -''' Bind Snake:' Restricts opponents movement. '''Key:' Post-Timeskip | Post Second Timeskip List of Wins/Victories: List of Loses/Defeats: Marco (One Piece) Marco Profile List of Draws/Inconclusive: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Fairy Tail